dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Bionicle VIII: The Final Battle/Credits
Opening Miramax presents A El TV Kadsre Films Production In Association With: Toei Company and Lumi Pictures BIONICLE VIII: THE FINAL BATTLE Concept Headed By: Pasi Peure and Sung Gim From an invention of Elkan Boukough Executive Produced By: Qasim Amjad Production Managed By: David Gim Holly Mann Maja Prebensen and René Matsushige-Gim Music by: Ryota Yamada and Rinava Studios: The Tool Shed, El Kadsre City Director of Photography: Dave Bromley Art Director: Jacob Burquet Produced by: Takima Susima Written by: Sung Gim Directed by: Pasi Peure Credits BIONICLE VIII: THE FINAL BATTLE A Peure/Gim Production Starring the Acting Talents of: Hideki Hamasaki as Jiro Fujioka/Tahu Jonacus Reinder as Adam Jullen/Kopaka Yasi Tanaka as Hana Fujioka/Gali Sylvester Jalen as Andrea Hashimoto/Lewa Hank Jeroem as Mick Kendal/Pohatu Dean Norman as Jarrod Baxter/Onua Freddie Derricks as Makuta Antroz Gary Stewart as Makuta Chirox Aden Minami as Makuta Krika Larrie Mathews as Makuta Bitil Sheenagh Levitt as Makuta Gorast Harve Bachchan as Brutaka Glen Whinery as Makuta Spiriah Terrence Nash as Carapar Yoko Mizushima as Roodaka Kenta Hisakawa as Takadox and Vezon Manuela Șerban as Lariska Halcyone Ferrara as Aquila Hadaway/Aqua August Andreasen as Darren Lange Ryouchi Andrews as Kouji Nishimura Curtis Tirrell as Kirop Gyles Mynatt as Gavla Stéphane Archambault as Photok Coty Hodges as Radiak Langdon Fisher as Solek Brock Baker as Tanma Andy Wilson as Jamie Howard/Takanuva Goro Yukimura as Toa Ignika Eustace Merrill as Makuta Icarax Hiraku Kimura as Makuta Mutran Taro Yamada as Fred Tamashi Kruku Makusa as Em Yoshimura Yuki Hayashi as Susimo Maximiro Missy Jones as Keisha B. Kendal Nobuyo Ōyama as Erika Fujioka Gary Busey as Man in Glonisla Shopping Mall and Naoki Takenaka as Sachiko Kato Costume Designer: Susumu Bramley Casting by: Holt Casting Services Ltd. Cast Coordinated by: Jarrod Paine Voice Direction for The Various Creatures by: Christopher Berger and Jade Ray Rinava are: Ryu Judoku Ken Wasabe Kouki Ueda Kenelm Clarkson Jaylin Rounds Brendon Parker Rinava Thanks: Yamaha_Corporation.svg g&l.png Simmons-Logo-1.png Fender-Logo-JPG_1211322105.jpg Dean_Guitars_logo.svg.png Moog_Music_Logo.svg Audio Studios: Returned and Services League Power Network The Tool Shed Filming Studio: El TV Kadsre Television Centre - El Kadsre City Film Development: Regal Group Labs - El Kadsre City Telecine Colorization: TeleVision Group Eirabourne Ltd. Stunts Coordinated by: George Duncan James Stunt Performers: Alger Black George Woo-Jiao Maria Gillman-Sanchez Dennis Juan Jimenez Marcel Jean-Perron Automobile Stunts: Alger Black Kenny Cameron Paul Russell Kenny Love Brian Carson All of the Special Effects Sequences Supervised and Directed by: Andrew Oaks Stop-Motion Animation: Mini-Mation Films CGI Animation Produced and Animated by: CiGiWOW CCGG CiGiWOW Render Farms Operated by: Dennis & Leon Jamison CCGG Render Farms Operated by: April Key Animation by: The CiGiWOW Animation Team (Dennis Jamison, Jim Corbin David, Juan de Silva, Maurecia Aichi, Gérard Subercaseaux) The CCGG Animation Team (Hiro Jones-Yamada, Deven Mann, April Key, Burnji Yarran) Pyrotechnic Effects and Automobile Stunts Set Up and Choreographed by: The Crazy Lads Stunt Show Special Thanks to Bruce D., KoKo the Killa Klown, and Captain Cockadoodledoo For Their Quality Live Special Effects Work Sound Effects by: Ronald Jenkins Prints by: Juvacolor Prints Shipped by: Vlokozuian Film Shippers Ltd. Filmed in Eskque® UltraVision 80 ACURADR1985.png Juvacolor_1983.png Spectralrecordingdolbystereoinselectedtheatres.png Promotional assistance provided by: DD1.png Technic1986.png PEPSI88.png Mr-cook-73341940.jpg This motion picture © MCMLXXXVIII El TV Kadsre Television Network Screenplay © MCMLXXXVIII El TV Kadsre Television Network Original score © MCMLXXXVIII El TV Kadsre Records The story, as well as all names, characters and incidents portrayed in this film production is fictitious and no people, buildings, places and products are intended or should be interfered. An Production An MCA Company with production assistance by and LUMI PICTURES Distributed by (Bob and Harvey Weinstein) Category:Credits Category:Bionicle Category:Film credits